The present invention relates to a coating technology for a material.
Document 1 describes a coating agent containing a silsesquioxane compound.
Scott T. Iacono, Sean A. McGee, William D. Hunt, Dennis W. Smith, Jr., and Joseph M. Mabry, “OPTICALLY TRANSPARENT, OMNIPHOBIC FLUOROPOLYMER COATINGS MODIFIED WITH OCTASILSESQUIOXANES”, Polymer Preprints 2009, 50(2), 840